guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:76.185.244.98
? Sorry, one guy is using a huge number of IPs to vandalize. Cress Arvein 02:23, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Apologies. You posted in the middle of a vandal war with many other anonymous IPs and we accidentally confused you with one. You haven't done anything wrong :) (T/ ) 02:23, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Yet. :P Lord Belar 02:23, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :UGH, check his contribs, he vandalised earlier.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::He was probably banned then, and it expired. Cress Arvein 02:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Block log says he was never blocked.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::That's not malicious intent vandalism (except for Amity) and I am willing to bet this is a legitimate shared IP. Give him the benefit of the doubt, Marco. He just posted in the sandbox. That's hardly vandalism. (T/ ) 02:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I WAS BANNING HIM FOR AMITY. I'm not in a good mood right now anyway.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::That was in November 14, Marco. Get a grip. (T/ ) 02:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ugh, dates ftl.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry :( 76.185.244.98 02:28, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Just plz, plz don't vandalize again. ESPECIALLY not now.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:29, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Does this mean I'm not shunned anymore? 76.185.244.98 02:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::/shun. :) Lord Belar 02:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Naw srry, I'm just in a bad mood. Believe it or not, I actually vandalised a page once.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::And u are an admin -.- Well anyways, they confused this guy with me :( ::::: O, I'm sorry... 76.185.244.98 02:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::(EC)Well... its about time for me to be hitting the old dusty trail lol. I've vandalized. *whispers* on GWW* --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:35, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Nice. MP47 and Hellbringer = vandals. Who else? :No, I'm sorry, Mr. IP. What truly makes me mad is that idiot vandal anons make honest IPs like you look bad. I mean, I could say you have been a bit careless in your contribs (if you were the same person), but you haven't done anything destructive like these other people do. :Every user on GuildWiki has the right to post anonymously if they so wish. Anons actually make up a huge deal of the best contributions to both this and other Wikis, like Wikipedia especially. They are vital to their success. We all start out as anons, anyways...so even though they don't have a userpage or whatever, we have to treat them the same way and give them respect. :But when vandals choose to hide behind the cloak of anonymity, they are abusing this privilege and detracting from the rights of people like you. I think this is unfair and cruel. There have even been discussions in the past of automatically blocking ALL anonymous IPs, because sometimes the vandalism was just out of control. Obviously, this type of extremist thinking has never been implemented, or you wouldn't be posting today. But it is exactly that type of thinking that once again comes up whenever something like this happens. People are too quick to judge and make sweeping generalizations. "All IPs must be bad vandals!" :So really, it is we that should be apologizing. It is innocent IPs and the general average viewer who truly suffer from vandal attacks. Not only do they discourage using an IP to post from fear of banning (even though it is perfectly alright!), but they make the general average viewer even less likely to consider contributing. "Gee, this Wiki is just full of vandals." :I'm sorry we can't do a better job to guard against vandalism and keep the Wiki a safe place for ''every''one...registered users, IPs, and those who never contribute but use GuildWiki nonetheless. (T/ ) 02:37, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heh, check the Tormented Sword history for my vandalism about how ugly the sword is.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:37, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::I agree. its ugly. But no need to vandalize. :::: Sorry, this is all my fault. :( 76.185.244.98 02:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Wow multiple edit conflicts and now I'm lazy to say what I just wrote. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Nope, it's my fault.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I agree Blue.rellik 02:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::It's always the fault of the vandal(s) first. Never forget that. (T/ ) 02:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::But this IP isn't really a vandal. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Vandalised twice a few months back.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) So, it is all my fault. :( I'm sorry. /bainsh-self 76.185.244.98 02:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Userpage Probably. Better to create an account for that, though. Lord Belar 02:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. Just click the top right link to create an account. Doesn't take very long. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :: Okay, thank-you very much. 76.185.244.98 02:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::np. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Thank-you Yeah for me! :) Lost-Blue 02:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Ordering in bestiary lists Regarding your edits to Gate of Desolation (mission)#Monsters, the creature lists are not alphabetical for a reason - we use the default profession order, W-R-Mo-N-Me-E-A-Rt-P-D. —Dr Ishmael 23:47, 14 September 2008 (UTC)